ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 99 (28th January 1986)
Plot The café window is smashed. Angie tries to encourage Den to attend a marriage counselling session with her, but he refuses to attend. Sharon wraps a present for Annie, convinced people will have forgotten it is her birthday. Lou, Michelle and Pauline plan a birthday party for Annie. Pete tells Ali to not give and pay the men who visited him. Tony learns that the same men visited Naima's shop and instantly heads over and tells her that Kelvin will no longer be working at her shop. Dot asks Sue if she can have her and Ali's flat when they find somewhere else to live. Mary turns down a job to spend time with Annie, pleasing Sue. Sue pleas with Mary once again to let her look after Annie. Angie puts up posters for The Vic's drag night. Simon confides in Ian about his feelings towards Kathy and Pete over their hounding for him to call his mum. The ladies discuss what they can do about their darts team, as they are at the bottom of the league. Den secretly phones Jan and learns her father is critically ill in hospital. Debbie sees Naima and Naima tells her about her problems with transport to the shop; Debbie has an idea to help her. Sue thinks her and Ali should pay the £10 protection but Ali refuses to. John Fisher, the drag artist, arrives at The Vic. Arthur plants an apple tree on his allotment. Dot makes Mary feel bad about her job as a stripper by making snide remarks. Hannah and Neville visit Tony to discuss Cassie's broken arm. Cassie continues to tell Tony it was Neville who caused her broken arm while Hannah and Neville continue to say otherwise. The party at Number 45 for Annie gets underway with presents and a Punch and Judy show. Debbie brings Naima back to her and Andy's home. Andy wonders what is going on and Debbie tells him that Naima will be lodging at theirs. DS Quick helps move a bed into the house and Debbie grateful. He then offers to help Andy decorate the spare bedroom. Andy is deeply unimpressed. Cast Regular cast *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Neville Agard - Gordon Case *John Fisher - Dave Dale Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Money isn't everything, young lady. You'll come to realise that one day. Your self respect's important too.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,900,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1986 episodes